User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://irc.wikia.com/irc.cgi To make an insignia or seal. You must press the codex. http://www.says-it.com/seal/ APS is going to procrastinate for a while. Expect some work to be done. =P Subsidaries I used MS Paint and I imported a small picture for each of the Haywood images, located in the bottom left area. No problem at all ;) First TSC RP? I'm afraid I'm not very good when it comes to making nice ship articles (never been much for technical stuff), but if you give me some direction in that regard I can do my best at them. I'd be interested in helping to work on the Drakel article (once again, with some direction); I'm a little with culture and history stuff than with weapons and technology. Thanks for the offer, I'll do whatever I can to help out. Is there anything in particular on the Drakel page you want me to write? If you gave me an idea for what you have planned for them I could probably make some acceptable edits. Saulosian ship images Somewhere in Geneva OK, I've got some idea of what I'll write now. I'll try to stick to your criteria while adding in plenty of my own ideas, but if they deviate from what you want for the Drakels then tell me and I'll change it. Got homework and studying to do, but I'll probably start writing for the article sometime tonight (a.k.a. tonight in my part of the globe). Señor I was invited into Saulosian Campaign by a user. He said if I wanted to join, I must ask you. Carp believes OCHD would be a dine addition. Please decide. Reply politely. Juan-a2401 00:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Rules of engagement sir? Since I will be joining, what are the guidelines? What can I add and not add? Can I add OCHD? I do not want to be a failuer. Juan-a2401 01:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Militia? Güten Nacht, Poetic. I was wondering if I could be allowed a few mulishas for SC? The big idea here is that after great war, loyal humans became aware that they couldn't rely only on the UNSCDF for protection. They banded together to aid the UNSC whenever possible in times of war. If I could, can I give them MA5Ks? As long as they are under UNSC supervision? Also, they will only have small mining vessels with low key railguns ?maybe? Please reply sir. May the great bird of the galaxy grant you prosperity. Juan-a2401 02:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Image Upload ???? Quote: Don't be afraid to ask questions. I was getting to that. I was working on my articles, like Juan Nuncio, and Mindy Scheidt. Now for the ????: since I'll be part of RP:KS, I would like to know this about your dinosaurs: do they just raze the conquered worlds, or are they beat you up then accept you? Thanks for the reply. Juan-a2401 02:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) APS, did you accept me into your proj yet? I've edited Juan, and imma doin mah company, but I checked juan's categories and he is in yours. Oh yaeh, I forgot to say this earlier: PROFIT!!!!!!! Juan-a2401 02:49, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Is it okay if PMC forces help guard CARPE'S troops at Kotov? I asked him; he said okayish. However, I've decided to clear it with you sir. Juan-a2401 03:05, April 19, 2010 (UTC) if possible, since my iPod can't upload pics, could you add a pic of an assault rifle from avatar to MIR 15? If you could, it would be awesome. If you do, use the one that looks more like a TAR21. gracias Juan-a2401 04:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Character Hello, APS. I know you've probably created a lot of characters. I am currently working on a female sniper. Do you have any tips, cuz I don't really know what female snipers would be like. Any help would be appreciated. Thanks. Juan-a2401 23:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Wanted Images Armament APS, I am creating some cruiser/carrier thing. I was wondering... What do standard UNSC ships of Saulosian Campsaign have? Oh, and how do autocannons function in space? Gracias y buenas noches...Juan-a2401 03:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. The class will only have two ships due to budget constraints. Anyway... I already have a pseudofrigate (see Martillo class frigate) Juan-a2401 03:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) UNSC Robtics Dev. Core You spelled Corps wrong. You spelt it Core while it should be Corps. Just letting you know.--Bobzombie 05:36, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ahh...Meant to say if you meant Corps. My bad.--Bobzombie 05:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Epic is a good word